


Patapon: The Return Of Almighty Gammei

by ForeignRains



Series: Patapon: Gammei's World [1]
Category: Patapon (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Gong is a bitter guy, Makoton hates everything, Queen Kharma is awful, This will be tagged as we go along as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeignRains/pseuds/ForeignRains
Summary: The Patapons were once a mighty, unstoppable tribe, guided by the one they called the Almighty Patapon. But now, they are far from their former glory...On a small continent plagued by war for generations, The Zigotons have completely surrounded the Patapons' only home. Without the Almighty to guide them through it, the Patapons have become a small, vulnerable tribe.But now, while the tribe is at its weakest, the Almighty Patapon makes her return once more.
Series: Patapon: Gammei's World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675810
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

Long ago, there used to be a large, prosperous tribe, blessed with _strength, courage, wisdom_ and even _miracles._ This tribe -simply known as the _Patapons_ \- were the most powerful set of eyeballs the world had ever let walk on its ground. Not because they were brutal, bloodthirsty tribespeople, but because they were guided by the one they referred to as the _Almighty Patapon._

The Almighty Patapon was the one who led them through the challenges of their legacy. No foe was too mighty, strong, smart or lucky. If it was not for the Almighty One helping them when they need it most, the Patapon tribe would be nothing. From marching, the tribe built a real home, and from that home, the Patapons grew and grew into one giant superpower. Some used to say just one Patapon was able to kill a god without much effort…

All of this was not for selfish gain, however. There was one last place they must head to, foretold by the ones before them in the sacred texts. This holy land was called **_Earthend_ ** **,** and at this place, the Patapons must gaze upon **_IT_ **in order to gain eternal happiness.

But that was a long, long time ago. A single _mistake_ -by a foolish Patapon cost them everything they held dear. They lost their soldiers, they lost their young, they lost their King and their Queen… The Patapons had only one choice: To sail away, and find new lands to call their own.

Fighting off the monsters hidden within the depts of the sea, the last surviving Patapons landed on a small continent. There was everything they needed, food, plenty of open space for homes, farmland, anything they wanted to build or create, they could do that here.

But the Patapons were not alone.

In this new world, there was another tribe, they were called the _Zigotons._ Instead of round bodies with a single white sclera and black iris like the Patapons, they had square bodies with a red sclera. Led by a powerful monarchy, the Zigotons listened to the Patapons’ plea for acceptance in this new realm and allowed them to stay. They’ve been friendly neighbors ever since.

But, as time passed and changed, so did the Zigotons. Quarrels between them and their neighbors got more and more violent, and with the new knowledge of the Zigoton prophecy claiming that the Patapons could not continue marching towards the ends of the earth, a full out war broke out, and the Patapons were on the losing side…

Today, the Patapons were just a small, struggling village surrounded by Zigoton forces. Dubbed _Patapolis_ , very few Patapons would even dare try to break down the Zigo’s defensive walls. What little hunting ground they had now wasn’t enough to support them for much longer unless something could be done. No one has heard or seen any sign of the Almighty Patapon for years, not even their Priestess Meden…

Was that it? Were the Patapons doomed to forever be trapped in a tiny village, slowly dying from their own despair?

On the morning of the next day, a mission was set by the Patapons’ lastest and last surviving flagbearer, Hatapon. With the help of the three remaining Yaripon units, all four of them would set off to find the Holy Drums, in a last-ditch attempt to turn things around for them for good. If the Patapons had all the drums back, they could ease the gloom of the village for just a little while longer.

However, it would seem fate would have something else planned for the little band of eyeballs, as the start of their search would lead them to something far more eventful...

  
_Pon Pon Pon Pon..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! A Patapon story being posted on Ao3? Who would've guessed?
> 
> Yup, I finally have the guts to post about my own Patapon based universe! This was the prologue, but it also doubles as an introduction to Patapon, the game.
> 
> See you guys next chapter! 
> 
> -Rose, a.k.a Rains


	2. A Goddess' Return

Hatapon and his followers walked through the plains, passing by broken spears and long-forgotten wooden axes. It was clear this place used to be a battleground, but it was one of the few pieces of territory left that the Patapon’s completely owned. Here, the Yaripons would hunt for the tribe, but it was poor in that regard. Refreshing winds blew overhead, causing the flagbearer’s flag to move with it. The sun was clear in the clear blue sky, providing all of them with warmth.

Letting out a huff, the flag bearer placed the flagpole down into the ground, making it stand on its own for the time being. The Yaripons behind him were getting tired, and Hatapon was too. So far, they haven’t found anything interesting, or anything that would give them a hint as to where the other three Holy Drums would be. 

The only drum the Patapons had, well- Hatapon had, was the Pata Drum of Strength, a deep red colored one. He had brought it along, mostly for good luck with his mission- but he had hope for something greater...

“Hatapon?” a voice behind called out.

“Yes, Ton?”

“This whole idea of finding the drums for the tribe was stupid,” Ton said flatly to the flagbearer, making the other Yaripons next to him gasp. Specifically the Wanda Rarepon, Kan.

“ _Ton!_ ” He said shocked, holding onto his wooden spear. “Don’t you dare say that! It’s not stupid! We’re here to help everyone back at home, don’t you want that?”

Hatapon watched as Ton simply scoffed at Kan, rolling his only eye. “And how exactly-” he commented “is finding these drums going to solve our growing problem of us _dying out?_ Because I’d love to hear an answer from any of you, really.”

Now it was Chin’s turn to talk. “Ton, please, don’t start with this pessimistic stuff now of all places, we have a job to do-”

“I am not being _pessimistic_ Chin, I’m being _real_ here!” his voice was starting to rise now, which slightly startled all of the ‘pons, including Hatapon. Ton was always the more apathetic type, as well as being a bit grumpy at times- but he almost never yells at anyone.

Hatapon moved away from their squabble, now looking out at the rest of the Patata Plains. He remembered when everything was different. When he didn’t have to fear Zigotons or worry when the next Patapon would drop dead from starvation. Where the only threat to a Patapon was a simple cold. And even those were easy to get rid of. 

The Yaripons’ fight sounded like a distant murmur as the flagbearer thought to himself.

_Almighty Patapon… If you can hear me…  
  
_

_Please help us, we need your guidance more than ever…  
  
_

_We’ve marched ourselves to utter exhaustion, and we cannot go any further…  
  
_

_Please...please help us…_

“Help us…” he quietly whispered out loud, letting his voice carry in the air. Then Hatapon realized his partners weren’t fighting with each other anymore. It was now eerily quiet. He turned back around and saw them all staring out into the distance like something was sneaking upon them.

“Guys?” He called out, stepping towards them carefully. “What’s wrong? Did you see something?”

“Didn’t you hear that just now, Hatapon?” Chin said, looking as wide-eyed as the other two. “Listen!”

“Hear what…?” He wasn’t getting it, but he tried to listen closely like Chin said to do. The flagbearer could only hear the sounds of the grass rustling with the wind at first, but if he listened even harder...

Drumbeats. They were faint, but he could just barely make it out.  
  


_Pon Pon Pon Pon…_  
  


Drumbeats… those were _PON_ drumbeats!

“Where is it coming from?” said Kan, one of his ears perking up. “I can just hear it, but not anywhere specific…”

“Yeah, you can hear it idiots, but who’s _playing_ it?” The sarcasm in Ton’s voice couldn’t be more obvious, but he did have a point. Who was the mysterious person playing those drumbeats? Could it be the drum itself?

Suddenly, the heat from the sun seemed to have gotten more unbearable, making all the Patapons raise their hands above their heads to block out the harsh lights getting in their eye. Soon it was just too much to handle, and suddenly Hatapon was at the ground, weakened by the sudden heatwave. It was getting blurry now, and he couldn’t see Ton, Chin or Kan...

_**Pon Pon Pon Pon…!** _

“ _Oh, that is my doing._ ” said a sudden feminine voice. “But that sounded much better than the first few times, did it not, my Patapons?” 

“Wah…?” Was all Hatapon managed to blurt out before a sudden flash of blinding light appeared.

_**Pon Pon Pon Pon!** _

“ _Apologies, my Patapons. I am not yet used to the world of mortals. Drumming with a real staff and real arms instead of just feeling the drumbeats..._ ” She paused. “ _it needs some time to get used to._ ” 

“ _But, I have heard everything. The wails of the injured, the desperate calls of the fallen, and your pleas, dear Hatapon. I have heard them all._ ”

“ _And it is about time I listen to them._ ”

His vision became less blurry as the world started to fit back into place. He could see colors again, and shapes of every blade of grass. But what really caught Hatapon’s eye, was the being standing before him. 

She clearly towered over him, even if he was standing. Her sclera was a light blue tint, and she dawned blazing orange cape that reminded him of a sun’s set. On her head, she had curved black horns, the tall stalk of a Baasara Rarepon, and giant feathered wings that could that to the skies.

In her left hand was a giant, dark silver staff with light gray round markings and deadly sharp ends. On the staff, was a blue disk, and had a white circle on it, and three other holes for similar disks too.

He genuinely couldn’t believe what he was looking at. He could only stare and gawk at her.

That only made her smile down at the flagbearer. “Hello, my Patapons. I am glad I can finally meet you all in the mortal realm.”

“My name is Almighty Gammei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There she is! In all of her bird goddess glory!
> 
> I'm glad I get to write out Ton, Chin and Kans' personalities, they're so good! Ton's a pretty big realist, if you couldn't tell, but the other two are glad to have him anyway, even if they do get into arguments.
> 
> That's all for now!
> 
> See you next chapter!
> 
> -Rose, a.k.a Rains


	3. Welcome to Patapolis

When Gammei decided to appear, she knew it would obviously cause a stir for the Patapons to see their Kami before them.

She didn’t really realize it would leave them _this_ quiet. All four of them in fact. Was this appearance really that striking to the eye?

“Haha,” she let out a little laugh. “You all are so silent! I am not that scary looking, am I?”

“You’re not scary, not at all!” Kan blurred out, stepping a bit closer to the goddess and bowing down before her. “You couldn’t have come at a better time, Oh Mighty Gammei!”  
  
The Almighty felt quite embarrassed now and fanned her hand at the Wonda. “Now now- there is no need for all of that formalness. I am quite alright with just being referred to _The Almighty_ or simply _Gammei_.”

Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention as Kan got up from the ground, rubbing off blades of grass from his body. The PATA drum! Perfect, that’s just what Gammei needed at the moment!

“Hatapon?” Gammei said, getting the flagbearer’s attention. “The PATA drum, may I please have it for my staff?”  
  
“Your staff?” he echoed but picked up the red drum in order to give it to her. “Don’t you need to play the drum in order to use it, Gammei?”

The goddess shook her head, making the Patapon equivalent of a smile. “I do not, that is what the staff is for. With it, I can play the drums without having to carry them wherever we go. Look,” Gammei brought their attention to the silver staff, pointing at the blue disk to the side. “That is the PON drum’s new form, and it harbors the properties with it all the same. It is very effective.”

With that explanation out of the way, the Almighty grabbed the PATA drum out of Hatapon’s grasp with ease. Like a magic show, the drum shifted from a big red drum to a shiny, red disk in a flash of orange light. The disk then floated, placing itself on the opposite empty slot of the PON disk.

“Woaahhh, that was so cool!” Kan exclaimed, stars practically in his eyes. “If we manage to find more of the Holy Drums, are they gonna do that too?”  
  
“That is the plan, yes,” Gammei replied. 

“Speaking of plans, I think we just finished ours, sort of,” Chin said. “We were just supposed to find all of the Holy Drums, but we found our Kami instead!”  
  
“With the PON drum,” Ton corrected him.  
  
“With the PON drum, too. I think it’s best if we head outta here, I wanna go back to Patapolis so Hatapon can report our findings to Meden.”  
  
Gammei and Hatapon both nodded. “I do believe that is the best course of action for now. I wish to see the state of Patapolis myself, and to have a chat with Meden.” the goddess told them.  
  
It was settled then. They would all make their way back to Patapolis with the good news of the Almighty Patapon’s return, and the new addition of the PON drum in their possession. Drumming up a marching beat, Gammei, with the help of Hatapon, led the way to the small village. Even when just marching with a rhythm, the Patapons felt stronger than ever before.

**_PATA PATA PATA PON!_ **

  
  
They marched and marched, until the Rarepon Kan heard something big in the distance, making everyone momentarily stop in their tracks. Gammei herself didn’t hear anything, but if this were a possible threat, how would three simple Yaripons do any good against it?  
  
_And I cannot protect them against something this big, not yet._ She thought to herself. _Bringing myself to the mortal realm and creating this form took too much out of me, I must have time to recover before fighting anything this dangerous._  
  
Unfortunately, the Almighty’s worries would be solidified as the heavy stomps of a giant monster grew more and more. In the distance, the huge figure of a Dodonga made its way through Patata Plains, sniffing around and exhaling some smoke. It seemed to have noticed the Almighty and her group, and a scowl formed on its maw.

“A Dodonga?!” Kan shrieked, hiding behind his tribemates. “What’s one doing all the way out here!?”  
  
“Who cares?” Ton snarled, pushing Kan away from him. “That doesn’t matter, what matters is we get out of here!”  
  
“Ton is correct,” Gammei said, letting her voice become more serious in tone. She held onto staff, pointing it forwards as the sounds of the marching rhythm echoed loudly from it. “We must hurry, there is no time to waste now!”

  
  
**_PATA PATA PATA PON!_**

  
  
The Dodonga seemed to notice its potential meal running away from it and followed behind the Patapons with angry stomps. It stopped in its tracks, arched it’s giant head upwards, and breathed a long stream of fire at the Patapons. Luckily, Gammei and her group were far enough away that the flames did not catch them, but she could feel the fire behind them as they ran.

As they continued to run away, Gammei saw more and more broken shields and spears. Both of white paint and crimson red, but scuffed enough to tell they were no longer of use to anyone. Up head, Gammei noticed two square-ish figures in the distance of the plains and Hatapon noticed it too, pointing. _“Zigotons!”_

Hearing their tribe’s names, both of the Zigotons turned, spears at the ready to be used to attack anything. But noticing the opposing sight of Almighty Gammei made them both rethink their thoughts, as well as the rumbles of the hungry Dodonga.  
  
“Argh, those slimy Patapons are on the move! We need to get out of here!” One of them said, running away without waiting for his companion. Said companion shrieked, throwing their spear at the Patapons out of fright. It barely missed Chin’s eye as it stabbed into the ground.  
  
“Get away, get away!” They said, before hightailing out of there for good. By now, the Dogonda breathed one last blast of fire from its ugly maw and looked like it was getting tired of this endless chase. Gammei instructed her group to hide in some of the higher grasses, and for Hatapon to law his flag low. Peeking out, the Almighty could see the beast leaving, it’s tail angrily waving and smoke trails following it out.  
  
Once the coast was clear, they all made their way to Patapolis, without any more deadly interruptions.

.

.

.

“Here we are, Almighty Gammei,” Hatapon gestured to the clusters of trees, broken tents, and other makeshift walls acting as weak protection for the small village. “This is what we call our home, our Patapolis.”  
  
The Mighty One didn’t know how to feel at this waking moment. She could see old rocks and rubble scattered around the outskirts as they walked further in, passing by a giant tree. Purple and green vines tangled around dead trees and worn-out caps were half-buried into the ground. If this is the place her Patapons were living in all these generations… oh she can’t even begin to think…  
  
_This is not the tribe I am meant to lead._ Gammei thought as Hatapon and Yaripons brought her closer to the main camp. _This place is only a hollow shell of the Patapon tribe. If this is just the village, what would my Patapons look like in these conditions?_

“Hatapon? Ton, Chin, Kan? Is that you?” a voice from above them called, and Gammei could hear the relief in their speech.  
  
“Oh thank the stars above, they’ve come back safely!” More and more circle faces began to pop up from the trees and the bushes, all with nervous and relieved looks. Kan and Hatapon waved to a few of them.

  
  
“Did they find any more of the Holy Drums? Will we be safe?”  
  
“Look who’s with them! Is that the Mighty One?”  
  
“It _is_ the Almighty Patapon! We’re saved!”

  
In an instant, the Patapons hurried towards the four, most trying their best to talk through their tears of joy, others chattering non-stop about the Almighty’s ‘pretty’ appearance, and some questioning whether this really was a dream or reality. The Trifecta tried to answer their questions as best as they could but were quickly overwhelmed with all the excitement. 

Gammei was also quickly overwhelmed by the amount of praise she was getting. She knew she had to get used to eyes staring at her with amazement, she was their Kami after all, but it didn’t make her any less embarrassed at the moment.

Luckily, the tribe was starting to calm down as someone pushed their way through the giant crowd. ‘Pons either moved out of the way for them or got shoved. Stepping in front of Hatapon, Gammei, and the Trifecta, a Mahopon made her grand appearance, and the Almighty faintly remembers her as Meden.

“Almighty Patapon,” Meden bowed down to her, holding onto her own custom staff and golden patterned cape. “It is a great honor to be in your presence! I had hope we were still worthy of it!”

“Ah, there is no need to think like that, Meden. Of course you are all still worthy.” The Almighty began, seeing as the Patapons around her were hanging on to every word she spoke. Some were muttering to themselves, but Gammei would try to focus on talking about the matters at hand.

“I am thankful you all are still okay, and I apologize for not answering your pleas for help any sooner.” She continued. “But now that I am here, I will guide you all as I have done before in the past- this time, out of this wake of tyranny and forwards towards _Earthend!_ ”

That seemed to gain the crowd even more in her favor, as they cheered for her great return once again, and even more praise claiming that they were finally saved after years and years of war. Despite the praise, Gammei was aware of how starved the Patapons looked, and some even had their bones showing from under their skin. A Patapon, or anyone for that matter, should never have to be seen in such a state!

“However,” Gammei spoke up once more to everyone. “I can see most of you here are in no such condition to begin marching to Earthend. When was the last time anyone has had a proper meal and a full belly?” she asked, gaining a few sad looks from the Patapons gathered before her.

“Too long, Almighty,” Meden replied, looking down at the ground. “I cannot remember the last time we’ve hunted and gathered enough for everyone to eat without hassle. It’s hard, we don’t have much hunting territory to work with.”

“Barely anything to work with, you mean!” Ton said out loud, catching Gammei and Meden off-guard. “Chin, Kan, and I are the _only_ ones who can do some hunting, and when we do manage to take down something, it’s usually pretty thin. The Zigotons are the only blocking off the best parts of our hunting grounds with those stupid tall walls of theirs!”

The Sun Almighty heard multiple other Patapons also spoke up about their fair share of how bad the hunting was, including the rest of the Trifecta and Hatapon. One old looking Pyokora in the crowd even said _“We’ve been starving ever since they’ve blocked them off!”_

“As you can see Mighty One-” Meden turned around to wave her staff to silence the chattering ‘pons behind her. “We desperately need our nourishment. One of these days, I was sure we were all going to collapse and die!”

“And I no longer wish for you any of you to think that,” Gammei said to her. She straightened herself up, gazing towards the Trifecta near her. “In fact, I will _help_ with hunting! You all said hunting where you could now is not enough. However, things will be different now that I am here, as an extra set of support.”

“You will, Almighty? That’s great news!” Kan said, jumping up and down. He grabbed Chin and Ton next to him, pulling them close to hug them both. “Didya hear that guys? Our own Kami is gonna help us out! We’re gonna get some real food for once!”

Gammei was met with even more applause and cheers, seeing a few Patapons hug each other in the crowd and a few starting to cry tears of joy again.

“If you are so sure, Almighty…” The priestess trailed off, looking a tiny bit concerned. Gammei went up to her and patted her on the shoulder.

“Do not worry,” The sun-goddess Kami reassured her, looking over the happy eyeballs in the crowd again. “I came here to help my Patapons as much as I can. A little hunting will not bother me at all!”

“Keep your spirits up, Meden. Everything will be okay as long as the sun’s still around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back!
> 
> After what feels like years, I've finally updated this fic! I apologize for not updating it any sooner, it's completely my fault for not focusing on it.
> 
> But now, the crew has finally arrived at Patapolis, and what a sorry state it's in! Luckily, the Almighty is here to help 'em out.
> 
> See you guys next chapter, and hopefully, it won't take months and months to get to it!
> 
> -Rose, a.k.a Rains


	4. Memories (Part 1)

**_PON PON PATA PON!_ **

  
  


The flung spear pierced through the thick back hide of the Kacheek, letting out a garbled cry. The poor hog toppled over and fell into the grassy ground of the Patata Plains, completely dead. The rest of its herd were snorting and running away from the danger behind them, not wanting to be killed next.

Walking up to the hog’s body, a Wanda pulled out the wooden spear that took its life. Before, Kan could never pull off a kill this clean, but now? It was like hunting was nothing! Behind the Rarepon, two other Yaripons were running towards him to see his win.

“Woah, Kan,” Ton said to him, looking down at the fallen Kacheek. “You nailed it- I thought it was going to get away.”  
  
“Me too!” Kan smiled brightly twirled his spear in the air before standing it next to his person. “But look, I did it! I really did it! Oh, I never felt so good about a hunt- and this was just the first one we’ve done with the Almighty!”

“It’s the biggest one we’ve caught in ages, too.”

“It is, just look at what we’ve gotten so far,” Chin turned his friend’s attention to the many dead Kacheeks behind them, most in varying sizes, but all worthy of being a healthy meal. There was even a fat, long-legged feathered bird in their earnings. “That’s- five! We’ve got five of ‘em and one Mochichi! That’s enough to feed everyone for _days._ ”

“Eeee- I can’t wait to bring this all back!”

Out of the corner of their eyes, a tall flag drifted through the wind. Hatapon was also on board for the hunting mission but stayed out of their way to prevent the animals from seeing the Yaripons too early. Following him, the Almighty Patapon gazed at all of them proudly. What an exhilarating hunt indeed!

Kan hopped over the dead Kacheek he caught with the speed of an arrow, running right over to Gammei with eyes as bright as stars and a big smile. She almost jumped back from how fast he moved. “Oh, Almighty Gammei! We couldn’t have done it without you! I mean just look at all we caught- and what _you_ caught- I couldn’t believe it either, you took down that Mochichi in one go! And the way your spear lit up-”

Ton dragged Kan away from the Almighty before he could continue his ramblings of praise. The goddess silently thanked him as her feathers laid flat on her body. Kan was quite excitable, that energy is needed in times like these.

Gammei noticed how late it was getting, and she could almost make out the appearance of a star. “Ah, I believe we should start moving back to Patapolis with our game. It is getting dark.”

All of them agreed without question. Picking up the dead animals, the group made their long trek back home.

  
  


.

.

.

  
  


The night was not a time Gammei favored the most, however, she can safely say she enjoys viewing the grand stars as they dotted the skies. There were not many present at the moment, however, she was sure more would appear as the night grew closer and closer.

When the group came back with their many animals and many spoils, the Patapons of Patapolis rejoiced like never before- giving praise for Gammei helping them, and giving their fair share of praise to the Trifecta and Hatapon. After the animals have been cut and sliced apart for food, the extra meat and animal parts were placed inside an Alter built for offerings for the Almighty herself.

Soon, a feast was started in the middle of Patapolis, in her honor.

Surrounding a big stage with tall torches of light, Gammei saw Patapons of all kinds clapping, singing and dancing around the stage- or some climbed the large trees to view the celebration below -as two brightly-decorated Patapons with long staffs acted out a dramatic scene of the Sun Kami’s accomplishments in her past. Ironically, Gammei herself was unsure if whatever tale they were recreating was even true.

The Almighty was celebrating with them, though she stationed herself away from all the bustling commotion. Swaying from side to side, she hummed and clapped along to the melody the Patapons were making as they partied and ate.

“Almighty?”  
  
Hearing she was being addressed, Gammei turned to the voice of the Priestess. In her hands, Meden held two bowls of finely cooked Tender Meat and offered the fuller bowl to her.

“I noticed you haven’t taken your share of the food yet,” Meden said. “We’ll be fed for days my Almighty, and you need your helping after giving aid to our Yaripons!”

Gammei looked between the bowl and Meden, and took the meal from her. She gave her priestess a smile. “Thank you, Meden. I suppose it slipped my mind that I also needed to eat.” The Kami began to slowly chow-down on her food, as Meden did so as well.

She might’ve not remembered how meat tasted like, embarrassing enough. It was sweetly savory and filling, and Gammei quickly found herself wanting to eat more. However, a thought had struck her mind- she had not talked to Meden yet about the most pressing matters! Moving her hand away from grabbing another slice of meat, Gammei called to her. 

“Hm?” The priestess stopped eating immediately, getting her last few bits down before answering. “Is there something the matter, Almighty? It’s not the food is it?”

Gammei shook her head. “Far from it, I wanted to get the chance to speak with you on my own time, but I guess that slipped my mind as well- I must apologize for that.”

“I see,” Meden let out a breath of relief, and returned her gaze to Gammei. “I’m always willing to speak with you Almighty, what is it that you want to talk about?”

_Here we go._

  
  
“Meden,” The Sun Kami started, her voice more quieter and serious. “When I first arrived to the Patata Plains, I did not do it out of my own time. In fact, in order for me to appear in the mortal realm, I needed lots and lots of power.”

Meden blinked. “And you _are_ powerful Almighty Gammei, and here you are, within our ranks without any problems!”

“But Meden, there _is_ a problem.”

“I’m sorry?”

Gammei took a deep breath, hand clutching on tighter to the rim of the bowl. “If I used all of my powers to get here, I would be as useful as a new-hatched chick throughout this war. So, as a substitute, I used another source to prevent my form from being useless.”

There was a pause on the priestess’s end. She seemed to somewhat understand where Gammei is going with this, though more explanation was needed. “And… What was this ‘other source?’”

“Most of my memories,” The Kami replied, and she soon saw Meden’s expression morph from understanding to shock. “Memories are powerful, they are like a piece of you, after all- but not quite. Anyway, I used my memories to get myself here. The downside of course is that I barely remember _anything_ that has happened in the past, unless it is quite recent.”

The Sun Kami just knew this would be hard to hear from her. Her memories of the past have been taken away, and if she tried to remember, all she would get is a thick fog that she could not get rid of. It was a difficult decision to make, but it was better than the alternative. Gammei tilted her head to the side, looking as Meden was still trying to process this. She put her hand on her shoulder, shocking her back to reality.

“But rest assured Meden,” Gammei said to her. “I know my task, _our task,_ and that is to get to Earthend. And, I can rely on you to help me out.”

“Me?” She looked at the Almighty with surprise, to which Gammei smiled at her.

“Yes, of course. You are my priestess after all, and you most likely had a front-row seat to a lot of events that I have forgotten about and can fill me in with all the detail of this war. Anything that would be important, you can tell me.”

“O-of- Of course! Meden promises- _I_ promise, I will tell you as much as I can! And Scout can help us with any info on the Zigotons, he _really_ knows his stuff. Almost too much, he’s more _nosy_ than _scouty_.”

That got a laugh of Gammei, and in turn, Meden laughed as well. As the celebration continued, the Sun Kami and the priestess relaxed and enjoyed their meal together. In the sky, more and more stars glittered in the night.

  
  


.

.

.

  
  


**_PATA PATA PATA PON!_ **

  
  


It was an important day today.

This was the farthest they’ve ever been so far, from the plains and from Patapolis. Earlier this morning, the Trifecta, Hatapon and Almighty Gammei had a meeting together. In that meeting, Scout, a regular Patapon who had a thirst for information, gave all the info about the Zigoton wall that blocked off the Patapons from any good resources, and where it was located, which was in a place called the Eyeball Forest.

It would be extremely dangerous to take it down normally but with their new addition of the Sun Kami, things would go much better. They hoped, at least.

The Eyeball Forest was huge. Trees as tall as the sky dominated the entire area, leaving the other types of plants with little to work with. The entire forest was named after the trees, as the leaves grow in a giant circle shape, making it seem like the trees have eyes of their own. Marching through the forest made Gammei feel the tiniest amount of unease, but not because of the wildlife.

Marching past a few roots, Gammei could easily see the wall from here. Her music got quieter as they approached it, and soon the little army hid in a few dense bushes. Gammei set her head wings to the side and Hatapon put his flag down. The wall was _huge_ , taller than Hatapon’s flag, and stretched out into the Eyeball Forest from side to side, using nature as a natural defense.

The group just sat there and watched. Two Zigotons were on top of it, holding spears and talking to one another. Kan lifts one of his ears, and whispers he _thinks_ he can hear way, way more on the other side.

Gammei breathed in and out, before turning to her three Yaripons. “Alright. We must be vigilant and strong when doing this. I will strike first, as we agreed, and then you all will follow my lead. Are we all clear about the plan? Are we ready?”

“I still think we should’ve waited, but… I’m ready.” said Ton.  
  


“I’m ready, we can do this.” said Chin

“Always has been, Almighty!” said Kan.

Hatapon nodded in agreement. “We’re all ready Almighty Gammei. Let’s tear this wall down!”

Gammei gave them all one last look before grabbing her spear and hopping out of the bushes. The music was almost quiet, and the Kami was careful not to alert the two Yaritons on top of the wall. Step by step, she got closer to her target and her grip on her staff was tighter. Aiming for the middle of the wall, Gammei drew her arm back with as much force as she could, throwing her spear into it.

The spear cut through the air, glowing a soft orange as it pierced into the blockage and created a giant crack. The whole wall seemed to shake like an earthquake, the two Zigotons being caught completely off guard and toppling off behind the wall. Now, it was time to strike!

Gammei ran to grab her spear before the Zigotons could appear and hurl an attack on her. She lifted it proudly.

  
  


**_PON PON PATA PON!_ **

  
  


Yells behind the wall were drowned out by the Almighty’s drums, and the Trifecta appeared from out of the bushes to help their Kami to finish the job. All four of them threw their spears at the wall, slowly but surely chipping away at the barrier. Soon enough, the wall that had trapped the Patapons for soon was broken in two, rubble and dust clouding their vision as the wall fell apart.

Gammei saw through the spilt down the middle of it and spotted a few Zigotons running away with spears. She signaled with her hand to follow her through the crack, as it was big enough to walk through. The Trifecta followed behind her, and Hatapon races to fit his flag through before catching up with them on the other side.

Ton was winded, the expression on his face unreadable. “We…” he said after a cough from inhaling dust. “We did it…”

“WE DID! Oh my Kami- we did it! We broke down the wall! I knew we could do it, and no one got hurt-! Well, except for those Zigoton fellas.” Kan mused, but then shrugged.

“We have broken down the wall, but I see we still have a lot of work to do. We must be on the move, we are on Zigoton territory still.” Gammei commented to them all, raising her staff again to drum up a melody. Almost as soon as they started marching again, Gammei suddenly stopped.

“...” _...Is someone there?_  
  
  
“Huh? What’s wrong, Almighty? You stopped!” Hatapon turned his head to the side.

The goddess felt something off, looking towards the rest of the forest in front of them. “I… I felt someone is here.” Had she imagined it?

Chin looked at her, confused about what she was going on about. “Uh, of course you do. There’s Zigotons all over the place, we’re bound to run into some.”

“And even _more_ if we don’t hurry up and get our mission done!” Ton pressed on, moving past his army friends before being stopped by a loud _“Hold it!”_

All eyes were locked on the sounds of rustling bushes nearby, as a Patapon revealed themselves out of them. Carrying a shield and a large, slightly curved sword, the Patapon stepped out with a sort of grace to them. Gammei also noted he wore a feathered cap unlike the Yaripon and Patapon’s she has seen beforehand.

“What’s the rush there? You were about to run right past me, you know!”  
  
“H...Huh?”

“My word, is that Almighty Gammei in the flesh? It’s nice to see a face such as yours out here!” The stranger took a look at the goddess, a smile appearing on him as he rested a hand to his chin. Gammei had many questions running through her mind, but the most prominent one was: Who in the world was this?

She gave a glance to the rest of her army. They all looked just as confused as she was, but Hatapon seemed to have been thinking about something really hard. Out of nowhere, the sound of grass and something moving caught their attention. The stranger had picked up Chin, pulling him into a tight hug, and was twirling around like it was the norm.

“My boy, Chin! Is this really you? Look at you, all grown and fighting with your own little squad! And as a Yaripon, no less!” The stranger praised him on and on, and Chin looked like he was gonna hurl soon.

“Wrk- _guh_ \- W-who are you-!?” Chin managed to say before the Patapon put him down back on his feet. Chin began to cough and cough and Kan rushed over to pat his back to help him. 

“Well, that’s a bit hurtful to hear,” he said, adjusting his hat and brushing himself off. “Have I really been forgotten? Has it been that long? Almighty’s sake, I thought we made our mark in our tribe!”

“Hey, you old man,” Ton snapped, holding onto his spear tighter. “Who are you, just walking up to us like this?

While Gammei is also wondering who this mysterious Patapon is, she would not have phrased the question like that. “I am also curious. Who are you?”

The Patapon simply laughed, shaking his head. “Ah, Ton… Gan’s sharpness still lives in you I see, I told him it would never go away no matter what he did!”

Suddenly, the stranger stood taller and prouder. “Almighty and friends, I am Ban Tatepon, Chin’s ancestor, and I am here to help!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just in: Goddess birb has lost some memory; Priestess confused.
> 
> In other news: They've broken down the wall, and surprise! It's Ban!
> 
> I've always wondered how the Trifecta we know and love were connected to the supposed original Trifecta mentioned to you in Patapon 3, and the modern Trifecta being related to them always seemed like it fits!
> 
> Get ready for ancient old man shenanigans next chapter, everyone!
> 
> -Rose, a.k.a Rains


	5. Memories (Part 2)

All of the Patapons just stared at Ban’s proclamation. Gammei still had no clue who Ban was, but at least he had revealed his name to them.

However, one Patapon out of the little group seemed to have something click in his head. “Ban Tatepon!” Hatapon gasped, pointing at the shield-bearing Patapon. “I remember you, I read about you in the history books, and all those battles you fought in- You’re still here? How?”

Ban simply chucked at Hatapon’s words. “Well, seems like _you_ know a lot more about me than my own bloodline! But enough of that now my friends, you’ve come here to take down those Zigotons, and I’m here to help!”

That seemed to spark Chin back from his silent staring at the warrior. He vigorously shook his head before calling to Ban. “W-wait! You said you were my _ancestor_ , you’re related to me?”

“Most of you lot seem to have your brains full of moss,” Ban said solemnly. He raised his sword in the air. “But no time for any more questions, we’re still on the enemy territory you know, we must get going!”

Hatapon and the Trifecta obviously had more questions to ask of Ban, and so did the Almighty in her own right. It looks like Ban would not be answering them any time soon, as he’s very keen on moving on. Perhaps when they have finished the mission, he’ll give in to their curiosity. For now, Gammei pointed her staff forwards, the music in the drums returning to their ears.

Marching further into the territory of the enemies was nerve-racking. Hatapon had his flag close to him, as the Trifecta held their spears with the intent to attack and defend themselves. Gammei noticed Ban was following with no signs of fear, even humming along to her music. It isn’t long until the humming stops. Greeting them were more walls, but smaller and less fortified than the one that trapped them.

“There they are, get them!” A harsh voice rang, as many Zigoton Yaritons showed up from behind the walls, ready to attack them with all their might. Gammei and her army were more than ready to defend, but Ban stepped in front of them.

“No need, Almighty,” Ban looked back at her. “Just drum up that attack song, wouldya? I’ll handle this no problem!”

“What?” Chin nearly choked. “Y-you can’t just take them all on-”  
  
“Too late!”

Before the Almighty Patapon could even refuse Ban’s request, the warrior was already off towards the incoming battle. The Zigotons aimed all of their spears to get him, but he was too quick for them. With a mighty _slash_ of his sword, the wall before them was destroyed before their eyes. He looked back at all the Zigotons surrounding him, pointing the sword at the squares. “Who’s next?”

To say the little army was surprised at Ban’s raw strength would be the understatement of their lifetimes. Ban single-handedly (and very recklessly) tore down the wall so much without breaking a single sweat. The Sun Kami was massively impressed with his powers- he was even stronger than her right now. Snapping out of it, Gammei quickly drums up her next set of commands.

  
  


**_PATA PATA PATA PON!_ **

**_PON PON PATA PON!_ **

  
  


The army heads around Ban, who was busy fighting off the Zigotons. Alerting her small group, they begin breaking down the walls that were left, albeit slower than Ban’s lighting-fast speed.

Meanwhile, Ban was seemingly having the time of his life defending himself against the many attacks of the Zigotons, hacking and slashing multiple at once. The ones that perished turned to mere goopy puddles and some of it stained his shield. The Zigotons who had the nerves and smarts to drop their stuff run did so, hearing the calls of their doomed comrades behind them.

After they were all gone, Ban picks up a few brightly shimmering coins from the melted bodies of the fallen. He hurries to catch up to Gammei and the others, who had just torn down the last remaining structure.

As the wall broke down into rubble, Kan and Ton felt like their arms are about to catch fire. Chin, though he did help them, was always taking a look back at Ban’s battle. Watching how the Tatepon easily defeated his foes without any problems, and he was smiling through the whole fight.

“Chin! We’re moving on, let’s go.” Ton’s gruff voice called to him, and he saw the rest of the army already marching forwards to the Almighty’s music, Ban included.  
  
“Huh- oh right! Sorry!”

Chin hurried along, picking up his spear and marching with the rest of the group, though he was still looking at the skilled warrior with amazement.

“That was… awesome!” The Yaripon began to Ban. “How did you just- manage to _do_ all of that?”  
  
That question seemed like one of the one’s the great warrior was more than willing to answer, and he looked quite proud to. “Well, it’s really all in the wrists. How you swing and how to defend against attacks are what all Tatepon moves boil down to!” He gazed at Chin a little with a knowing smirk. “What, want to become one, my boy?”  
  
“I uh-”  
  
“More Zigotons incoming!”

This time around, there was a hearty mix of both Yariton and Tateton soldiers. Another minor wall blocked them in their path. “Get out of here, and back where you belong, you sick eyeballs!” One of them yelled.

  
  


**_PON PON PATA PON!_ ** ****

The Patapons fought off the remaining Zigoton warriors with little problems, as Ban took care of most of them, and let the other Yaripons handle the ones who thought they could stop the Patapons. The smart ones ran to the coverage of the forest, taking their weapons with them. Ban collected a few more of those shiny coins the Zigotons left behind, as well as a few stones.

Ban tore down the final wall blocking them, and the army made their way further into the Eyeball Forest. Up ahead, Gammei squinted her eye. She spotted something small protruding from the ground, with tall grasses growing from the sides of it. Upon closer inspection and stopping the melody, it seemed to be some sort of smooth stone, similar to the Obelisk back at Patapolis.

“Ah!” Hatapon looked at the mini-obelisk more closely. “Look everyone, there’s something written here!”

  
  
**_"Pan Pakapon, the one and only music prodigy._ **

_**May their cap find peace."** _

“Pan Pakapon?” Ban sounded confused looking at the grave. “I’ve never heard of that name… who were they?”

Hatapon eagerly answered him. “They were only the best musician in Patapon history, able to make anyone jump up and dance like no tomorrow,” he turned to Almighty Gammei. “They even said their music could rival the Almighty Patapon’s drumming!”

“Ah, they must have been quite talented to earn such a remark about them,” Gammei mused.

“Why the dinky grave and words, though?” Ban commented, raising his sword into the air. “Did the maker of these things forget who our tribe is?”

“B- wait! It said-”

Before anyone could stop him, Ban slashed the structure with his sword. Surprisingly, the mini-obelisk was not cut clean in half but instead retreated into the ground below. In its place, a big, rimmed cap with small bells appeared. Hatapon looked like he was about to die from shock.

“Ban! Y-you can’t just do that to someone’s resting place!” he yelled at the warrior, who rolled his eye and shoved Pan Pakapon’s cap into the flagbearers hands. Other than a few scuffs on the hat’s rim, it was in perfect condition.

“Graves, resting places, what nonsense! Did you forget about our Mater Trees, son? Just bury their hat near it and they’ll be back to life in no time!” Ban said, brushing off the group’s complaints.

“While that is true, Ban,” The Almighty piped up. “I do not think swinging a sword so brazenly is the right way to do so.”

“Eh, if it works, it works, Almighty.”

He was about to move right along, but Chin ran up and stopped him in his tracks. “Hm? What’s up, my boy?”

“We’re safe now, right?” Chin didn’t let Ban answer the question, continuing with his talk. “That means you can answer our questions now! What did you mean you were my ancestor? And, if that’s true- like Hatapon said - how are you _here_?”

“I must agree, Meden has told me no Patapons even lived behind the wall, as most were likely taken or killed.”

“Yeah! And I wanna know something too, old man!” Ton said louder, walking up to the warrior with an angry look on his face. “You tore apart those Zigoton like they were nothing! If you’re that strong, why the _hell_ haven’t you helped us before? When why clearly needed it!?”

“Ton! Ton calm down, please,” Kan patted the Yaripons arm, whose grip on it soon softened. Even Kan, however, looked at Ban expectantly. “But, Ban Tatepon sir, I have a question too! Are you gonna stay with us now? You’re really cool!”

“...Ah.” Ban spoke after hearing all of their questions, verbally cornered. He closed his eye, taking his time to think before answering. “Alright, I’ll talk. Chin, we’ll start with yours!”

“You see, it’s really true Chin, you’re part of my lineage. A whole line of mighty Tatepons- though I guess it must’ve branched off into something else down the line, huh?” He poked Chin’s spear with his sword. “For how I’m here… I can’t say I know for sure- I just sort of was.”

“Maybe… it has something to do with a promise me and my trio made together.”

“A promise? What kind of promise?” Chin asked the ancient warrior, who answered.

“A promise to protect the good in our families. I guess I upheld that way more than them, haha!” He laughed for a bit, but then he was back to answering them all. For why Ban was only helping them out now, he explained he only started to feel like he could move when he heard Gammei’s music. Like he was frozen in place somehow, and the Sun Kami’s melody helped unfreeze him.

For Kan’s question…

“I don’t think I am gonna stay for much longer, pup.”

“Huh?”

When Ban raises his arm again, a part of his skin turns a transparent blue. The Trifecta jumps away from him in surprise but looked at what was happening to the warrior carefully.

“Just look at this,” he speaks as he waves his arm around for them to see. “I’m fading, friends. Guess that promise of ours isn’t as strong as we made it out to be, huh?”

“What…?” Gammei gasps, her and Hatapon watching as more patterns of blue eat away at Ban’s body. “Does that mean you were… dead? From the start?”

“Sure was, that’s why I wanted to help you all before I just disappeared,” Ban finally admitted to them all, which made the Trifecta start to look down at the ground. Kan looked as if he was about to shed tears, holding onto Ton’s arm with his ears down.

“B-but,” The Wanda burbled. “We just met you! You’re cool, you have a fancy sword, you’re amazing! You have to stay with us, please!”

“It really isn’t fair, pup. Almost nothing is,” Ban shook his head, stepping forward and pulling Chin into a tight hug again. He pats the Yaripon’s head. “But, I was glad I met you all- especially this one right here!

Instead of trying to pull away, Chin fully accepted his hug. “I’m… really sad to see you go, Ban. But I’m glad I met you, too!”

“I’m grateful you are, Chin,” He pulled away from him to see him face to face again, a big smile plastered on his face. “And don’t lose those buddies of yours, ya hear me? You three look as tight-knit as me and my friends, and they were the closest pals I’ve ever had.”  
  
“Oh, trust me,” Chin replied with a smile of his own. “I won’t _ever_ lose these guys, I’m stuck with them forever.”  
  
“Yeah! You’re stuck with us for good, _and there’s no going back!_ ” Kan yelled through tears as his tail wagged, to which Ton grumbled a hum to agree.

That made Ban laugh so much, more of his body turned blue. “Haha! I see. Well, seeing as I’m running out of time, I might as well leave with a gift, huh?”

Ban Tatepon stepped away from the Trifecta, heading towards the flagbearer and Sun Kami herself. In front of them he placed down his shield, materials, and tons and tons of Ka-Ching he collected on the way here. Gammei started at the number of items with a curious look before Ban’s voiced drawn her attention to him. He cleared his throat before beginning his next words.

“As one last goodbye present Almighty, I give you the memories of the great Tatepons! Tough as iron nails and brave as a mighty lion. It’s the least I could do before I leave- by bringing more Tatepons to your army!”

Suddenly, a bright white scroll formed in Ban’s fading palms, who then gave it to Gammei. “If Mater’s still the same, just read it a bit before burying it at the tree. And give that shield to one of them, you hear? It’ll be good luck for them!”

“Goodbye everyone, goodbye Almighty Gammei, I wish you well on your journey to Earthend!” The warrior said as he waved, the last bits of his body turned an iridescent blue, flashing a blindingly bright light before he disappeared without a trace.

  
  


.

.

.

  
  


“Ban the Tatepon, a mighty and legendary warrior in his prime! He had trained many Tatepons in his life, all very successful from what I can remember, Almighty…”

Gammei, along with Hatapon and the Trifecta, were walking along with Meden, letting the priestess tell her about who Ban was when he was truly alive. They were well on their way to where the Patapon’s sacred Mater Tree lied, a giant, tree with curled branches and roots capable of producing new life and revival.

Behind them, volunteer Patapons followed with a horse-pulled carriage full of the items Ban left them with. Gammei, with the help of Meden, had written down the words on the memory scroll in separate sheets of paper for safekeeping before the short trip began. Hatapon loyally held onto Pan Pakapon’s hat, worried it might get scratched up with everything else in the carriage.

Once at the Mater Tree, Gammei thought it looked even grander up close. Its entire form glowed a soft white, and the main curled branch of the tree had white orbs trickling down it, each a bit bigger than the last. Two normal Patapons, both with shovels, staggered to keep themselves together as the Almighty showed up suddenly with lots of company behind her.

“Alright, here we are. Mater, the Tree of Life, is one of the most important aspects of our entire tribe,” Meden began saying as she commanded the two Patapons to move out of the way with her staff. “It is how most Patapons are created, and the only way for them to be revived back to the living world, through their caps,”

“To make more members for our tribe, we need elements of the nature around us, like stone, meat, and wood, and of course Ka-Ching.”

Gammei nodded, peering back at the items at their disposal. There were plenty of good-looking stones and Ka-Ching, as well as meat slices that were neatly packed with it from their hunt days ago.

“Chin,” Meden called to the Yaripon. “Since you’re related to Ban, I believe you should do the honors of placing the scroll beneath Mater’s roots. Unless you don’t wish to, of course.”

“On it, don’t worry!” Chin hopped over to the carriage, the simple horse making a snort as Chin pulled the memory from the collection of Materials. He stepped closer to Mater with the Tatepon scroll as the two shovelers made a hole in the ground by Mater’s roots. Placing the scroll in the ground, it was buried quickly.

Almost instantly the Mater Tree’s branches glowed brightly, white ripples surging through the tree’s smooth bark from the ground up. Then, the magical spectacle stopped, going back to its original state. Gammei clapped her hands together. “It must have worked!”

“It indeed it did, Almighty! Now that Mater has accepted the memories, we can begin recruiting more units for our army!” Meden cheered, the small ‘wing’ tuffs on her shoulders flapping as she jumped.

“Before that, may we bury Pan’s cap, first?” Hatapon asked them, lifting the hat for all to see. “We kinda need to, after all.”

“Of course,” Gammei moved out of the way to let Hatapon pass, moving her head as to not let it hit his flag. The Patapons dug another hole and buried the music prodigy’s cap. Instead of the entire tree creating ripples, Mater shined, a white orb forming on its main branch and making its way down the tree’s entire body. An exposed root with an array of soft leaves is where it was heading.

From the root, a perfectly round and alive Patapon shoot out, landing on their feet and spinning in a circle. They grabbed their cap as they finally stopped the motion, shaking their head as they looked around them. A trumpet also popped out with them, landing right next to their person. Pan looked around, confused. “Huh? Am I back?”

“Pan Pakapon, I am Almighty Gammei,” The Almighty politely introduced herself. “and yes, you are back from the dead. These are Ton, Chin, Kan, Hatapon, and that is our priestess, Meden.”

“You’re the famous music prodigy,” Hatapon said happily. “Welcome back- I hope that fall didn’t surprise you too bad!”

Pan let out a sigh of relief, smiling at all the Patapons. “Oh, thank you! I don’t remember how I died too well, but I’m thankful you all managed to bring me-”

“-W...wait,” Pan Pakapon suddenly looked pale, whipping their head left and right. “Where’s Ubo Bon? He’s okay, right? Please oh please, he’s not gone or anything, I hope!”

“Huh? You mean the tall tree looking fella?” Kan tilted his head as Pan panicked further. “Oh! He’s near the outskirts of Patapolis to the left, you can’t miss him- he has all sorts of stuff stuck in his leaves.”

“That’s him! That’s exactly him! Thank you thankyou _thankyou!_ ” Pan quickly grabbed their trumpet next to them before dashing away, their hat’s bells jingling as they moved. Seems like the tree is quite important to them.

“Well, they’re gone,” Ton commented. “With that out of the way, can we get going with getting more recruits now?”

“Right right! We need to meet our new friends! We won’t be the only ones to the barracks anymore!” Kan hopped up and down excitedly.

“Alright, alright, now that Pan has been revived and good as new, we will begin getting our new recruits, since Ton seems so keen on it,” Gammei said, walking back to the carriage full of items. Remembering what she and Meden had written down early, the Almighty carefully removed a hefty amount of Ka-Ching, a hard iron, and a hearty slice of well-cut meat. The Sun Kami’s hole in the ground was already dug for her without much prompting.

Meden handed her a sturdy cap. “They’ll need this as all Patapons do.” She said as Gammei took it from her.

The goddess placed down all the items down into the hole, gently placing the cap on top of the rest. The hole was quickly covered up again with dirt, and the Mater Tree began to shine again. Just like before, a white orb made its way down Mater’s main branch getting bigger and bigger as it made its way towards the loose root. Out of it popped a very fluffy, round, orange-ear-tipped Patapon-

-Who then landed flat on their face, as a wooden axe and shield bonked on their head.

“Ow…” the poor thing mumbled, seemingly hurt from her fall. The Almighty couldn’t help but wince- such an unfortunate way to be introduced into the living word. She swiftly went to aid the poor rabbit and help her up. The equipment fell off of her back as she was picked up, and she blinked as she gazed around at the eyeballs surrounding her.

“What an introduction,” Ton said dryly. “Are all of them going to be that clumsy?”

“...Um, who’re you? Where am I?” The rabbit-looking Rarepon spoke, still a bit dazed from her fall. She didn’t seem like she was asking the questions to anyone in particular.

“Ah, right. Well, my name is Almighty Gammei. Those are your fellow Patapons-”  
  
“I’m Kan!” The Wanda suddenly raised his voice, grabbing Ton and Chin’s arms to pull them closer to him. “These are my bests friends Ton, _this little grumpy guy,_ and this is Chin, our major tough-guy! Those two are Meden and Hatapon, they’re really cool too! You’re in Patapolis, and we’re currently trying to get to Earthend, but those mean Zigotons won’t let us through, even though we HAVE to because the prophecy says so.”

Gammei blinked, starting at Kan as he continued further on and one with his explanation. The new Rarepon was listening in closely though, occasionally looking down at her feet and to the weapons besides her. Her fuzzy round tail twitched.

“-And that’s why we have you in the first place, you’re a Tatepon, and you’re really really important! We need all the help we can get so-” He jumped in front of the rabbit, clasping his hands together. “You’ll help, right? Please?”

The newly made unit just gave Kan a blank stare, gazing around at the Patapons he described, the Tree, and back at her equipment. Finally, after taking in all of her sights, she gave Kan a simple smile. “Okay, I’ll help. ‘Dunno how yet, but I will!”

Kan fist-pumped into the air “ _Yes!_ Thank you! Follow me to the barracks, I can help show you everything else!” Before anyone could stop him, Kan had already grabbed the rabbit’s hand and was dragging her along with him to the rest of Patapolis. Ton was already running to get them back, yelling curses the entire way. Chin had grabbed the shield that Ban left him, as well as the wooden axe the three left behind, chasing after them as well. They had practically left the rest of the Patapons in the dust.

“...Huh, well,” Said Almighty Gammei after a few moments of silence. “That was one of the Tatepons we have managed to create,” She turned to the priestess. “Do you perhaps think we could manage to create another one, Meden?”

The priestess had not responded as she was staring into nothing, her whole body lightly trembling as she clutched her staff.

“Meden?” Hatapon worriedly walked up to her, nudging her shoulder. She did not even take a glance at him. “Meden, what’s wrong? You’re shaking like a leaf!”

“H-have mercy…” She mumbled as Gammei got closer to understand her words. “I have seen something terrible, by the heavens…”

“It is stained in every c-corner, bleeding to the ground, it isn’t going away… _Blood! I see blood!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Eyeball Forest has been completely breached by the round eyeballs, and now they've made their first Tatepon, yay!
> 
> Meden had a vision with lots of death and blood seeping into the ground, not so yay!
> 
> I try not to make missions painstakingly long, as that would make reading for you folks a bit draining (and tiring for me to write.) However, for a few of the important ones in the main story, I'll make it worthwhile!
> 
> Also, Pan Pakapon goes by they/them pronouns because I believe it fits them better :)
> 
> See ya next time everybody, where we see if that vision of death really is as bad as Meden predicted it to be!
> 
> -Rose, a.k.a Rains


End file.
